Shine Time! Episode 39
Wolf) Ability Activate! Skying Climb! ( Skyeroid flies up into the air, sending wind gust at her opponent ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Hornated Lightning ( Voclone Wolfie fires lightning bolts at its opponent ) ( Ziperator and Cyber Slash Ingram hide in the sky ) Evil Wolf) Ability Activate! Carbon Winds! ( Carbon Wolfie creates winds to attack his opponent ) Evil Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Carbon Bolt! ( Carbon Volf releases a lightning bolt out of his wing at his opponent ) ( Ziperator dropkicks Carbon Thunder Dragonoid into Evil Airzel, encasing both into ice ) Ziperator) There's two down! ( Cyber Slash Ingram rams Carbon Shade into Carbon Terrex and Evil DinoQueen13 ) ( Carbon Terrex and Evil DinoQueen13 get encased in ice ) Cyber Slash Ingram) OH YEAH! ( Lightning bolts collide into each other ) BIZZOM, BISH, BEUM! Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Static Charge! ( Voclone Wolfie charges static into its fur ) Carbon Volf) Oh no you don't! ( Carbon Volf charges to Voclone Wolfie ) Cyber Slash Ingram) STOP! ( Carbon Volf stops ) Cyber Slash Ingram) GO! ( Carbon Volf moves ) Cyber Slash Ingram) I said go, not move! LETS TRY THIS AGAIN! Carbon Volf) Oh boy! Cyber Slash Ingram) STOP! ( Carbon Volf stops ) ( Cyber Slash Ingram slashes Carbon Volf into Evil Wolfgang ) Cyber Slash Ingram) THAT'S FOR GIVING ME ATTITUDE! ( Evil Wolfgang and Carbon Volf get encased in ice ) Skyeroid) Oh! An air fight! Carbon Wolfie) You tire me! Evil Wolf) Ability Activate! Carbonized Taken Down! ( Carbon Wolfie charges into his opponent ) Wolf) Thank you! Evil Wolf) Huh? Wolf) Ability Activate! Sky Drop! ( Skyeroid gets hold of her opponent and throws her opponent to the ground ) ( Skyeroid wraps her tail around Carbon Wolfie's tail, squeezing Carbon Wolfie's tail ) ( Skyeroid flies up high, into the air ) Evil Wolf) DON'T DO IT! ( Skyeroid swings her tail and lets go of Carbon Wolfie ) Ziperator) Okay... ( Throws Evil Wolf into the air and dropkicks him under Carbon Wolfie ) Evil Wolf) AHHHHH! ( Holds onto Carbon Wolfie's leg ) Carbon Wolfie) She forgot... I could fly! ( Flies away and hides with Evil Wolf ) Skyeroid) Aww well... Whose next ' '( Skyeroid spots Carbon Wildfire Helios ) Skyeroid) HEHEHE! ( Flies behind Carbon Wildfire Helios and picks him up with her tail ) ( Skyeroid uses the same ability on Carbon Wildfire Helios ) ( Evil C22Helios, Carbon Wildfire Helios, Evil PYRUSGUARDIAN, Carbon Leonial, Evil Kyleronco, and Carbon Terror Wolfie, all get encased in ice ) Wolf) HAHA! ( Voclone Wolfie finishes charging up electricity ) Wolf) Wolfgang, lets do this together! Wolfgang and Wolf) ABILITY ACTIVATE! ELECTROCLONE! ( Voclone Wolfie goes into a drill like motion with electricity on top, sparking off lightning bolts ) BOOM! ( Evil Taylean2002, Evil Aslihian, Evil Pyrusmaster82, Evil Valentin 98, Evil Wolfgirl12390, Evil Nuzamaki90, Evil Scar-RedNovaDragon, Evil Skawo1, Evil Titaniumgirl, and Evil Ghgt99 all get encased in ice, along with their bakugan partners ) Wolfgang) OMG! Wolf) THAT WAS 20 TARGETS TAKEN DOWN! ( Ventus Cyclone Wolfie and Ventus Volf go into their normal forms ) Wolfgang) Vol... ( Wolfgang passes out ) Wolf) Wolfgang? Wolfgang! You okay buddy! ' '( Wolf gets a water bottle out of his pocket ) ( Wolf turns Wolfgang over and opens the bottle ) Wolf) Please work... ( Wolf dumps some water into Wolfgang's mouth ) Wolfgang) I HATE WATER! Wolf) Okay... You need to get out of here! Wolfgang) What! WHY! Wolf) You're too tired! Wolfgang) You're tired out too! Wolf) But, I'm your father! ( Puts Wolfgang onto Volf ) ''' '''Volf) So... I have to get him out of here... Wolf) Yeah... SKYEROID, CYBER SLASH INGRAM, and ZIPERATOR! YOU ALL MUST GO WITH VOLF! Ziperator) WHAT! Skyeroid) But... Cyber Slash Ingram) At least I don't have to freeze my baku-a** off! Wolf) NOW, YOU FOUR... GO! ''Risky Take! Episode 40 '' Ep. 39 grade? S A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Wolf Category:Skyeroid Category:Wolfgang Category:Ziperator Category:Cyber Slash Ingram Category:Evil Wolf Category:Evil Wolfgang Category:Carbon Wolfie Category:Evil Brawlers